kyo's sister
by Rainbow Sins
Summary: thats right kyo has a little sister and shes just like him, zodiac and all, except no cat, a fox! her awful past comes with her to Shigure's house. how is everyone going to deal with this child?
1. unexpected rage

Kay here goes my fic hope you enjoy 

Oh and btw I know she has the same name, Ayame but youl see why later. There IS a reason.

Ayame gave a nervous sigh as she clinged to Haru's hand, 'I hope this Thoru girl likes me, everyone say she's nice…' "you nervous?" Haru asked looking at her, she nodded.

"Well don't worry Yuki will be there for you and me and Momiji will be visiting all the time." He said.

"Yea I guess." Ayame said feeling a little bit more confidant.

Ayame was a young 12-year-old with long waist length

auburn hair and the weirdest eyes, when ever she was really angry her eyes would turn red and go to slits or when she was really sad they would turn blue but worst of all when she was feeling mischievous they would turn bright gold but when she was just plan happy they were bright green like always.

But the worst thing about her was that she was part of the zodiac members, well not really she was the fox and according to the legend she had been tricked as well. She was an outcast just like her brother kyo.

Yup she hadn't seen her brother since she was 4, she barely remembered him at all then she had been put in an orphanage till 7 years of age when she was adopted by the sohma's and was raised mostly by Hatori and Haru, Yuki and Shigure.

So she was good friends with kisa, and momiji was her very best friend ever and Haru was the real brother she knew because kyo was never at the main house. Hatori was like a father to her.

But she never really liked hiro, it was like fire to water, complete opposites.

Ayame was full of attitude (probably from hanging around Haru too much), she was over confidant and had a BIG temper like her brother as well.

She was usually never shy around people her age but when it came to teenagers and adults she was always nervous. It was because of Akito's abusive ways she had turned that way.

Ayame gave another sigh 'I wish I could be back at the main house with Momiji and Kisa.' She thought sadly.

Which brought her back to why she was being sent to live at Shigure's house.

/FLASHBACK/

Ayame had won 2nd place at the race she just participated in that day but instead of keeping her ribbon she had given it to one of her good friends Zachary he was a boy too. And she had a major crush on him. So giving him her ribbon was like a gift of love.

On the way home when she was walking she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the footsteps behind her….

POOF! Zachary had hugged her in thanks and she had transformed. And when she did those words of thanks turned to words of hate and malice.

And sense Akito hated her so much he ordered Hatori to erase ALL memories of Ayame so Zachary had no clue who she was at all.

Everyone got suspicious of what was happening and why Zachary couldn't remember her, soon the blame was put on her, even her other friend Maria turned on her. The whole school hated her because they thought she had done something awful to him. And to her, she did.

Then to make matters worse Akito had made her change schools for the year to come.

(A/n okay that was grade 6 now going to grade 7 at a new school)

Of course that had happened a week before school ended Akito had beaten her a lot because of how foolish she was and now he had sent her away to live at Shigure's house.

/ENDFLASHBACK/

A tear rolled down Ayame's face at the memories that floated in her head.

"Aw come on don't cry." Haru said wiping away her tears with his hand.

"You're gonna see your brother and Tohru she's really nice and you'll be far away from Akito." He said.

It seemed that all Ayame did these days were cry. Ally hardly ever wore that beautiful smile any more not even Momiji could turn that frown upside down which said a lot considering the fact that Momiji was all smiles and play.

'Oh well maybe Ayame living here will be a good thing, it gives her some time to think and start a new life.' Haru thought.

Ayame dried her tears and put on her poker face and got ready to meet her brother. 'Maybe now I can get some answers." She thought.

Ayame froze as they reached the door of her new home, Haru knocked on the door and it slowly began to open…

The door opened…to reveal a pretty brown haired girl with dopey blue eyes. **She looks like an utter airhead! Why am I doing this again? Oh right because I have no choice…**

"Oh hello you must be ayame! Its so nice to meet you, I'm thoru Honda it's a pleasure to meet you! **Tohru stuck out her hand but I didn't take it, just because I was going to be living in the same house didn't mean I had to like her right? But as soon as I saw the hurt in her eyes I kind of regretted thinking that**

"Ayame don't be rude" haru scolded but I wasn't really listening, mainly because right there standing in the doorway was Shigure ah yes hentai, pervert Shigure, never the less I was ever so happy to see him and emiediatly glomped him. As I was rather surprised at

my eagerness to see him but I guess I just wanted to get away from the awkward situation. "Shigure!" I yelled eagerly to get inside and away from everything, to give myself some time to think, but most of all, to see…him. I remember somewhat of what happened and as to why I was in an orphanage for a while,

/flashback/

There I was, I little 7 year old riding in a car… to somewhere I did not know of. There was a man in the driver's seat, I couldn't really see him though because I was in the back but I later found out he was hatori.

I had also found out why whenever I hugged a boy there stood a fox afterwards instead. And that my mother after giving child birth to ANOTHER zodiac committed suicide,

There was a big confusion and I was lost and sent to the orphanage and now they have me again and was taking me home. But I didn't know it at the time the only thoughts that had been running through my head were 'where am I going and what am I getting punished for?'

But then I met my brother, but he was hardly ever around, always training at some dojo. It made me really sad because he didn't seem to care about me…and now I have seen him for a very long time. He didn't even stop by on new years like he usually does. I guess that maybe he's finally forgotten me.

/end flash back/

I unglomped myself from shigure as he told me it was nice to see me again and I was more than welcome to come stay. I looked over and the other girl and saw she had a really spacey look on her face

**does she even have a brain? I really don't like her!** So to get away from her I quickly asked shigure where I would be staying and he told me upstairs 2nd door to the left.

As I walked up the stairs to my room I wondered where Yuki was, I hadn't seen him in a while either but then again if I were him I wouldn't have ever come back to sohma house either.

I entered the room and saw just a plain light green room with wooden floors; there was another door too, which led to a balcony. I walked in and began to unpack; I didn't have very many things, just clothes, my disk man, photos, a cat plushie and etc.

A little bit later Haru walked in and sat beside me where I was folding clothes. "I'm leaving now, are you going to be all right?" he asked. "Yeah I'll be fine" I lied, how in the hell was I going to be fine! "Okay then…oh and be nice to tohru Kay?" "Oh what that dopey girl from earlier?" I asked just to temp him into an argument, why should I have to be nice to her? "She's not dopey, Ayame and when I'm gone just at least be civilized okay?" "Okay." I grounded out as he walked out giving a slight wave.

I don't know how long I sit there in the middle of the room but soon I heard my name being called for dinner. I walked down the stairs rather slowly…actually I was taking as much time as possible so that I didn't have to see my…brother. I felt a rather strong hate to wards him. I knew I shouldn't feel that way but I couldn't help it. He was never there for me or never even cared… oh well I thought, **ill have to face him sometime**

So I finally got down the stairs which felt like an eternity. And walked in to the dinning room. I stopped in the doorway to look at what I could see. There he was orange hair. I couldn't miss it. He was slightly older now as I could clearly see and was currently yelling a Yuki for some stupid reason.

No one really seemed to notice me until I gave a slight cough, then to my dread, all eyes were on me…. It was then that Yuki chose to save the day and spoke "why ayame its been a while, how have you been?" he patted the seat beside him motioning me to come sit and I did answering him as well. "I'm alright I guess, how are you? Still fighting I see."

"Yes well its all thanks to that stupid cat" he pointed over to my brother and he at that took the chance to start yelling at Yuki completely ignoring me.

**I guess nothing really changed then.** I gave a small sigh as I looked down on my plate to eat…fish I didn't really like fish. As a matter of fact I hated fish. And leeks. But whoever cooked this meal didn't know that so I soposed I would eat at least half so not to waste food and be rude.

"Do you like it?" "Huh?" I looked up to see the dopey girl from before, tohru was it? "Oh um yeah its okay." So I guess she was the one who cooked it, it actually wasn't to bad for once but I wasn't ready to let her know that yet.

**A few hours later**

There I sat, well laid it must have been well past midnight because it felt like a really long time for me to have laid there awake, and staring at the ceiling. So I decided to get up, maybe something to eat would help.

So after walking down the stairs I made my way to the kitchen. That's when I heard it, feet shuffling…oh no was there a robber in the house? No no heh I must had been panicking because I suddenly found myself charging into the kitchen turning the lights on, and getting into my fighting stance.

Only to my surprise instead of a crook there stood my brother. **Oh great now look at what ive done! I just HAD to come down stairs!** We stood there for I don't know how long, he wearing a surprised look and having a piece of bread hanging out of his mouth, and me standing there, a shocked expression and still in my pajamas

He finally recovered and the first thing he did was ask why the hell I was up so late, which I promptly replied as to why he would care.

Kyo then looked at me, a serious expression on his face. "Well why would I not care?" He asked.

This question angered me, how come he suddenly cared now? After all this time of me needing him, he decided he would start caring now! "Well you never seemed to care before!" I half yelled, half talked. I wanted to show my anger but I didn't want to wake anyone up.

"What the hell are you talking about!" He yelled, probably waking up the entire house in the process. "You never bothered to care before! You were never there! Whenever I needed a shoulder to cry on were you there? NO. When I was having problems and needed a brother where you there? NO! Were you ever there for my birthday or Christmas? NO! You've never cared or ever shown to me that you're my brother! Did you possibly think I would ever forgive you!"

I couldn't believe my ears. Tears were rolling down my eyes my face was red and I had just screamed my hatred louder than I ever thought I could. "Ayame?" I turned around to see Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure in the doorway. It was then that I just couldn't take it anymore, I dashed up the stairs and into my room slamming the door behind me.

**I can't believe I just did that!** I was back in my room, tears still leaking from my eyes. I couldn't believe I had just up and yelled like that. **Why do I always have to be such a bitch?** I thought angrily to myself. I hadn't meant to yell, or say anything along those lines at all…

But it WAS true. He was never there, for an exception for a few random visits a year the only time kyo ever came over was on New Years. And it always made me so upset to not have him there. Whenever the subject of him came up in front of me I would quickly leave the room and go to mine and cry.

I used to always think it was my fault. That he never was around because I had done something wrong but I could never figure out why. I was always sad about it because I thought he hated me…no I KNEW he hated me.

And now I was being forced to go through the worst of torchures...to live with him. When I was about 9 I finally figured he hated me because…It was my fault mother was dead. If I hadn't been born, then she would have never gotten so depressed and committed suicide. Never of died.

Many times people told me that that wasn't it, that he didn't hate me, that it wasn't my fault. But to me it was.

I suddenly heard someone at the door. My door didn't have a lock so anyone could have come in, I didn't see who it was, because I wasn't facing the door. But then he spoke, Kyo did, he was speaking rather softly, and I could tell he was confused and sorry for something.

Okay I cant write anymore O.O its almost 7:00am and I haven't gotten one wink of sleep and now its time for me to get up! T.T

R&R please


	2. forgivness and a new friend

Okay, heheh 2nd chapter up!

Of apologies and a new friend.

"Ayame?" His voice spoke to me but I didn't hear it. I just ignored him and stayed in my little world of lost hope and punishment. "Ayame?" He spoke again. Obviously not giving up. And this time his voice broke through my little world.

I quickly wiped my eyes trying to hide the tears. "What." I asked not really wanting to talk. "…Can we talk?" He asked as if it was all right. "NO now get the hell out!" I yelled probably reawaking every one up again.

I didn't see his face but I did hear him walk out and shut the door. And so I went into a troubled sleep and had the usual nightmares that always haunted me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDREAMXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I was in a room. A dark room. I couldn't see a thing. Where was I? Then suddenly Akito appeared** **in front of me and began hitting and kicking me.**

**Over and over I was hit and kicked and yelled at. "Its all your fault you stupid piece oh crap. Ill kill you. You always wonder why everyone hates you? Because its your fault!"**

**I was crying and coughing and spiting out blood. I was in pain and wounded and I was trapped in the darkness all by myself again.**

**And I was alone and I cried alone. I was always alone and I hated it more than anything in the world. But I was alone because I chose to be alone.**

**Because I was so afraid id be hurt I didn't want to be hurt so I laid there crying and bleeding and hating myself.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXEND DREAMXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

I immediately woke up. Tears were running down my eyes and there was Yuki hovering over me. "Ayame are you all right? I came in here to wake you for breakfast and saw you were throwing a fit in your sleep, did you have a nightmare?"

He asked gently. I nodded knowing I could talk to him. He knew about Akidoand suffered most of the same abuse as me and was always there to comfort me. He slowly pulled me over and gave me a hug and I hugged back crying my heart out.

Eventually I stopped and we went downstairs for breakfast. Everyone was silent it was obvious last night was still on everyone's mind and nobody knew what to say. I on the other hand was thankful no one said anything. I knew I had to talk to my brother sometime, just not now.

After breakfast I went outside. There I saw Tohru I was kind of surprised to see her but it was too late, she had already seen me. "Ayame!" She called me over and I didn't want to be rude so I silently made my way over to where she was hanging the clothes to dry.

"What is it?" I asked rather quietly. "Well um I wanted to talk about last night if that's okay." She looked at me and offered a friendly smile. So I decided I would listen to what she had to say.

"Okay I guess." I answered. She smiled again and began her talk/lecture. "You know, its not really my place and I don't know the full story but, I think maybe you should talk to kyo.

"I mean he seemed really upset and sorry last night...and well im sure for what ever happened he has his resons." She told me gently. "Yeah his reasons are that he hates me." I stated angrily and looked away.

She pulled my face back and made me look at her. And said, "No Kyo would never hate you! No matter what happened he could never hate such a beautiful polite caring young girl. You're his sister and he's worried about you."

"He…he's worried about me?" I was surprised. "Yes after he left your room last night he was pacing the hallway muttering to himself all night!" Tohru gave a small giggle and I grinned back, I think I'm going to like this Tohru girl. She may look dopey but she actually very smart.

"Okay Tohru ill talk to Kyo and ill see what he has to say." She gave another smile and I grinned. I walked off towards the house to find Kyo and say my sorry.

I found him alone in the living room, watching t.v. I got myself ready, I was never really good at saying sorry. "Um Kyo? Can we talk…in my room?" I asked. "Just in case anyone decides to walk in." I added. He nodded and we went up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We each sat in my room. Both on the floor. He looked at me, I looked at him and we began. With Kyo speaking first.

"Look Ayame I know what you were talking about last night. And I want you to know I never meant any of those things. Really I didn't I was traveling a lot and I was living far away, I really anted to see you but It was really hard."

"But…but...I thought you hated me!" I sniffled a little bit, trying to stop the tears as best as I could.

"Me hate you? I could never hate you! All that time I wanted to see you so much! And now how lucky I am to have you living here where I get to see you everyday." He smiled softly and I never knew he could be that way.

"Really?" I asked almost not believing it. "Yes really." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Now dry those tears and well go downstairs for lunch."

Yaaaay second chapter up! Yay oh and review please! And thanks to the people who already have! I really appreciate it.


	3. of rainy days and visits

Sorry I took so long, Chapter 3 

Of rainy days and visits

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc

Today was a rainy day, meaning I could not go outside and play. (Haha I rhymed!) So I sat and my window and stared outside. How boring. And that's when I heard it, a knock on the door.

"Ill get it!" I called as I raced downstairs to see who it was. Almost tripping down the stairs I quickly made my way to the door and opened it to reveal...

"MOMIJI!" I yelled running up and hugging him. "YAME!" He yelled as equally loud. Heh yeah my nickname is yame its easier at the main house that way there wont be two ayame's and everyone wont get mixed up.

That's when I heard another voice and I peeked over Momiji's shoulder and saw Kisa.

"Kisa!" I unlatched myself from Momiji and glomped Kisa. And then I notice that there was someone else there too. It was Haru and Kagura along with Hatori. "What is this? A family reunion?" I asked rather surprised to see so many people.

"Well we all came for different reasons, not just you Ayame." Hatori said rather sternly. "I know that!" I pouted at him and he rolled his eyes and I gave him a hug. That's when Tohru came from upstairs.

It had been a week sense Kyo and I had made it up and Tohru and I were good friends now. Well sort of, we were on our way to becoming good friends anyway.

"Oh hello everyone, what a nice surprise!" Tohru said happily.

"Yes indeed it is." Shigure suddenly stated, popping out of nowhere.

"Come, come, come on Yame let's go talk okay? YAY!" Momiji said in his usual hyper way. "Okay, Kisa, are you coming to?" I looked at her and smiled and nodded.

OMG I'm soooooo sorry I took sooo long and this is such a short chapter! I'm so sorry! Ive just been sooo busy lately and I'm so sorry **bows** I just really wanted to get a chapter up!


End file.
